Red Roses
by JinAmy
Summary: A year went by, and it was hard to live without her beloving boyfriend. With loneliness and solitude, that had become her fate.


**Red Roses**

**Jin and Amy**

**Short Story**

Red roses were her favorites, her name was Amy.

And every tear, her boyfriend

sent them, tied with pretty bows.

* * *

"Amy delivery from Jin."Ryan said

"Thank you!"Amy said then she smile

* * *

The year he died, the roses were delivered to her door.

The card said...

**Be my Valentine**3

-Jin-

* * *

Each year he sent her roses,and the note would always say...

I love you even more this year, than last year on

this day. My love for you will always grow, with

every passing year.

-Love. Jin.

* * *

She knew this was the last time that the rose would appear. She

thought he ordered roses in advance before this day.

Her loving boyfriend did not know that he would pass away.

"Come on let's go!"Jin said

"But we still have like 3hrs before the school starts!"Amy said

He always liked to do things early, way before the time.

"I lost my backpack... It has to be somewhere around here.."Amy said

"Don't worry we got plenty of time before the class starts."Jin said

"Found it!"Amy said

* * *

Then if something happens, everything would work out fine. She trimmed

Stems, and placed them in a very special vase. Then, sat the vase on a small

table beside the portrait of his smiling face.

* * *

She would sit on the couch for hours when her boyfriend always sat and stare

at his picture and the rose sitting there.

* * *

A year went by, and it was hard tp live without her beloving boyfriend. With

loneliness and solitude, that had become her fate.

February 14

Then, the very hour, as on Valentine's Day before...

******Ding Dong******

The doorbell rang, and there were roses, sitting by her door. She brought the roses

in, then looked at them in shock. Then went to get the telephone, to call Ryan from

his florist shop.

Ryan answered, and she asked him, if Ryan would explain. Why would someone

do this to her, causing her such pain?

"I knew you'd call, and you would want to know. The flowers you received today,

were paid for advance. Your boyfriend always planned ahead, he left nothing to

chance. There is a standing order, that I have on file down here, and he has paid, well

in advance, you'll get them every year. There is also another thing, and I think you

should know, he wrote a special little card.. He did this years ago. Then, should I ever

find out that he's no longer here, that's the card... that should be sent, to you the

following year."Ryan said

She thanked Ryan and hung up the phone, her tears now flowing hard.

"Thank you... Ryan.."Amy said

* * *

Her fingers shaking... As she slowly reached to get the card...

Inside the card, she saw that he had written her a note. Then as she stared in total

silence, this is what he wrote...

* * *

**"Hello my love, I know it's been a year since I've been gone, I hope it hasn't been too**

**hard for you to overcome.**

**I know it must be lonely and the pain is very real. For if it was the other way, I know**

**how I would feel. The love we shared made everything so beautiful in life. I loved you**

**more than words can say...**

**You were my friend and lover, you fulfilled my every need. I know it's only been a year,**

**but please try not to grieve. I want you to be happy, even when you shed your tears. That**

**is why the roses will be sent to you for years.**

**When you get these roses, think of all the happiness, that we had together, and how both**

**of us were blessed. I have always will. But, my love, you must go on, you have some living**

**still.**

**Please... try to find happiness, while living out your days. I know it is not easy,**

**but I hope you find some ways. The roses will come every year and they will only stop,**

**when your door's not answered, when Ryan stop to knock.**

**He will come five times that day, in case you have gone out. But after his last visit,**

**he will know without a doubt, to take the roses to the place, where I've instructed him,**

**and place the the roses where we are, together once again.**

**-Jin-**


End file.
